


脑洞四 （下） 满口脏话作死叛逆少年×冷酷无情心狠手黑老男人

by shisanshuiya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya





	脑洞四 （下） 满口脏话作死叛逆少年×冷酷无情心狠手黑老男人

脑洞四(下)

满口脏话作死叛逆少年 × 冷酷无情心狠手黑老男人

他们家浴室里的洗漱台很低，只到男孩大腿的一半.

男人从客厅拿来一个没有靠背的椅子，把它放在男孩两腿之间.

男孩双腿被迫分开，双手也被男人反剪到身后攥住.

男人从洗漱台下面的抽屉里翻找出一个情趣拍来.

那情趣拍说白了就是一根教鞭一样的细棍，头部有一个小巧的长方形皮拍.

男人把它放在水龙头下冲了冲，转身抵在男孩身后那两团肉中间的隐私之处.

沾了水的情趣拍抵在男孩的后穴，冰凉的温度刺激的穴口下意识的收缩了一下.

男人往后拉扯男孩的双手，迫使他抬头看向面前镜中的自己.

男人用那块皮料在男孩瑟缩着的穴口拍了两下.  
「上面的小嘴不听话，总是说一些不干净的东西，我又舍不得抽你的脸，就只能拜托下面的小嘴替他受罚了.」

他笑着不轻不重的抽了一下，吓得男孩下意识去并紧双腿，两腿内侧的嫩肉却碰到了坚硬的椅子.

男孩怕极了，他还记得高中时说脏话被男人抽那里的感觉，简直比抽脚心还要疼.

「不要...! 我不说了!」男孩带着哭腔哀求.

男人不为所动，用冰凉的情趣拍来回摩挲男孩因为害怕而不住瑟缩的后穴.  
「宝贝刚才说了几句脏话?嗯?」

「我忘了......」男孩哭着摇头，挣扎着反握住男人抓着他手腕的那只手.  
「别打那里.....」

男人目光一凛，狠狠一下抽在那脆弱的小穴上.  
「忘了就想!」

男人从洗漱台下面的抽屉里找出一条一次性的薄毛巾，撕下来一条，不顾男孩的哀求绑住了他的双手.

男人一手按着男孩的后脖颈，又狠狠抽了一记.  
「想起来没?」

男孩疼得绷紧臀肉试图以此来缓解里面火辣辣的疼痛.  
「啊.....! 七句，我说了七句! 呜呜呜......」

「七十，一句一下.」男人开口宣布了这可怕的数目.

男孩听到后身体僵硬了一下，他转过头一脸惊恐的看向男人.  
「不行.....! 那里会被打烂的.....」

男人并不理会他的无措，用了八分力抽在已经有些发红的穴口上.  
「烂了更好，今天好好教教你该怎么说话.」

男孩疼的眼泪刷的就下来了，他记着男人要给他带口塞的威胁不敢叫的太大声，强把惨叫压在嗓子眼里，只发出一声小动物般的呜咽.

才只挨了三下就已经疼得不行，他甚至能清晰的感觉那里肿了起来，火燎的疼.

男人听见他识趣的呜咽声后对自己的教导很是满意，但下手依旧毫不留情.

男孩被那小巧的情趣拍抽的眼泪留了一脸，才挨到十几下的时候就已经开始不住的挣扎.

男人只好把他上身按在洗漱台上，使得那布满皮带印的屁股高高撅起，因为双腿分开的缘故露出那已经被抽的红肿的穴口.

最脆弱敏感的地方此时已经红肿一片，随着每一下的抽打可怜的瑟缩着.  
男孩甚至能明显的感受到那里随着一下下的抽打变得越发肿胀.两侧的嫩肉也受到波及，穴口处的褶皱也因为肿起而不再那么明显.

「我错了....! 呜.....我不说了......」男孩哭的很是可怜，上衣因为挣扎的缘故卷了上去，露出大片奶白色的肌肤，腰处的嫩肉也因为挣扎和洗漱台边缘摩擦而有些发红.

男人又按着他狠狠的抽了十多下，那原本粉嫩可爱的穴口肿的厉害，颜色也变得深红，仿佛再抽一下就真的要烂了.

男孩疼得两条细腿直打颤手心里攥得满是月牙形的指甲印记，手腕处也因为挣扎被布条磨的通红.  
他感觉那里已经肿的合不上了，所有疼痛都集中在了那里，他真的一下都不能再挨了!

「别，别打那里了....求你....」他费力的扭头用湿漉漉的眼睛看着男人，和下午破口大骂的叛逆少年判若两人.

「真的要烂了呜呜呜.....我再也不说脏话了....」

男人见他此时乖顺的样子，怒气反而又涨了些.  
他在心里冷笑着，果然是挨了打才能学乖!

他把情趣拍贴在男孩红肿不堪的穴口上，只轻轻拍了两下就吓得男孩身体颤抖.  
「可我才打了三十下啊，剩下的那四十下你打算怎么还?」

男孩的脸腾的一下烧了起来，他闭上眼睛声音小得几乎听不见.  
「打....打屁股行吗?」

「什么?」  
男人坏心眼的故意问他  
「大点声我听不见.」

「呜.....」男孩几乎是哭着喊出来的  
「求你打我的屁股!」

男人这才满意的放下情趣拍  
「求人就有个求人的态度.」  
男人说着，伸手拍了拍他还带着皮带印的那两团肉.  
「撅高点.」

男孩忍着羞把屁股撅得老高.

「八十.」

「什么?!」  
男孩刚建设好的心理防线瞬间崩塌.

男人不为所动，用两根手指拍了拍他红肿不堪的穴口.  
「不想挨就还抽这儿.」

八十....就八十吧! 男孩的后穴现在还火辣辣的疼，他被迫接受了这个数目，甚至迫于形势讨好的把屁股往男人手边又送了送.

「真是欠揍.」男人嗤笑了一声，揽着男孩精瘦的腰开始落巴掌.

「......啊!」  
男孩被男人一连串又快又狠的巴掌打蒙了，挨了五六下才惨叫出声.

那巴掌是一左一右斜着扇下来的，每一下都让臀肉跟着狠狠一颤，不可避免的牵扯到那红肿的穴口.

「不......」  
男孩再也抑制不住口中的哭叫，语无伦次的开始认错.  
「我错了!我知道错了!」

那两团肉上之前留下的皮带印被男人落下的巴掌印取代，随着数目的叠加肿的越来越高，颜色也越来越深.

男孩狼狈的扭着身子，却怎么也躲不过那狠厉的巴掌.

男人手劲很大，震得他那已经肿的严重的小穴也跟着疼.

待男人揍完八十下后，男孩身后的两团肿的老高，整个屁股都变得紫红，因为疼痛跟着两条细腿一起颤抖.

男孩撅着满是巴掌印的屁股趴在洗漱台上小声抽泣，直到男人解开他手腕处绑着的布条，拿走两腿之间的凳子也毫无反应.  
他现在两条腿真的是想并也并不上了.

「起来.」男人的声音依旧低沉的吓人.

男孩吓得身子狠狠一颤，眼泪不要钱似的往外流.  
「呜呜呜.....别打了，我知道错了.....」

男人见他这幅可怜的模样依旧不为所动，毫不怜惜的照着那红紫不堪的屁股又「啪啪」扇了两下.  
「起来!还没挨够是不是?」

男孩被这两巴掌扇的直跺脚，忍着里里外外的疼痛哭叫着起来，生怕那狠辣的巴掌再次落在他饱受摧残的屁股上.

男孩顶着一个红紫肿胀的屁股慢吞吞的跟着男人走，每挪一步身后都会被扯得生疼.

他用手背惨兮兮的抹了把眼泪.

男人回头就看见他这幅样子.

男人打掉男孩的手，拽着他的胳膊把人转了小半圈，照着那两团肉又狠狠的补了好几下.  
「能不能快点走？磨蹭什么呢!」

男孩感觉自己的屁股要坏掉了，他哭叫着躲闪，嘴里胡乱的认错，被男人放开后也不敢去揉，加快了步子跟上.

男人把他带到客厅和厨房之间连着的小型吧台旁.  
「坐上去.」

男孩吓得瞳孔瞬间放大，大颗的泪珠从眼中滚落而出.  
他伸手去拽男人的衣袖，却被男人面无表情的躲开了.  
他无措的放声大哭，终于发觉男人今天是真的不想让自己好过了.  
「我已经知道错了.....! 呜呜呜屁股要坏掉了....」

男人知道他不会自己乖乖的坐上去，干脆一把抱起他亲自放到吧台上面.

男孩刚进入男人温暖的怀抱，不到两秒就被放开了.身后的疼痛接踵而至，里里外外的伤处被挤压在一起，疼得他眼前发黑.

他哭喊着想要跳下去，却被男人死死按住腰部不得动弹.  
男人拿起一旁的纸笔放在他光裸着的大腿上.  
「自己写，下次再说脏话在车里坐危险的事怎么办？」

男孩哭的头晕脑胀，两手紧紧攥着男人递给他的东西摇头，声线有些颤抖：  
「没有下次了，放我下去吧.....」

男人依旧阴沉着脸，毫不怜惜的看着男孩狼狈的样子.  
「不写就一直这么坐着.」

「呜.....我写! 我写! 」  
男孩哭的视线模糊，身后的疼痛刺激的他的大脑一片混沌，颤抖的握着笔却不知道该写什么.

男人大发慈悲的又重复了一遍刚才的话.

男孩抖着手写下「把屁股打肿」这几个字.

可男人并不满意  
「太轻了，重写.」

男孩忍着身后的疼痛把「打肿」改成「打烂」，在后面又加上了「抽烂下面的小嘴.」才让男人满意.

最后还是男人把他抱下来的.  
他脱力般瘫在男人身上，身后已经疼得快没了知觉，单薄的身子还在因为长时间的哭泣而一抽一抽的.

他乖顺的搂住男人的脖子，把满是泪水的脸蛋埋进男人的脖颈处.

男人这才恢复了往日的温柔，把手放在男孩的后背一下下的给人顺着气.

男人坐到沙发上，把人屁股悬空搂在怀里，亲了亲他哭肿了的眼睛. 

男孩被打怕了，两手攥着男人的衣袖小声抽泣不敢说话.

「长记性了么?」

男孩耷拉着脑袋惨兮兮的点头.

「在车里乱踢多危险，上回你还要抢我的方向盘.」

「你怎么还翻旧账!上回你都打过我了!」男孩带着哭腔的吼毫无凶意可言，反而显得滑稽的很.

「是啊，都揍过一回了还不长记性.」  
男人伸手扯了扯男孩的脸蛋.  
「是不是要每次都肿着屁股坐车才能老实?」

「不要.....」男孩使劲的摇着头往男人怀里扎.  
「疼......」

「我知道.」男人毫无愧疚之意，面色如常的给他轻轻揉着身后滚烫的臀肉.

男孩见他没有要哄自己的意思，反而还在训他，挣扎着要起来.

男人一把将他拽回怀里，抬手在他肿的老高的屁股上又甩了好几下  
「闹什么脾气!」

「你....嗝!」男孩嘴巴往下一撇又要掉眼泪，刚开口就打了个哭嗝.

男人一边给他顺气一边笑话他.  
「怎么挨了顿打连话都说不全了？」

男孩的脸憋的通红，半晌才气急败坏的冲他喊:  
「你怎么这么烦!」

男孩话音刚落，哇的一声就哭了，刚才挨打的时候都没哭的这么惨.  
「你，你不疼我了.....! 打的那么狠....还笑话我! 呜呜呜.....」

男人这才良心发现，嘴角还带着淡淡的笑意，一手打着圈给人揉着屁股，一手轻拍着男孩的后背，在他还带着泪水的脸蛋上亲了亲，轻声哄着:  
「宝儿不哭啊，哥给揉揉就不疼了.」

男孩哼唧了两声，把脸埋在男人怀里，贪婪的吸取着男人身上的气息.

男人亲了亲他还挂着泪珠的睫毛.  
「饿了吧?一会儿我把菜热一下.」

「我想吃肉.」男孩见他不再生气，胆大的提起了要求.

男人无奈的笑了笑，宠溺的答应了他.  
「好，一会我做给你吃.」

如果忽略身后高肿着的又红又紫的屁股，整个画面还算温馨和谐.  



End file.
